Tudo em Blacks
by Srta. Bella Black
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus A seleção de cada um dos Blacks


_Tradução da Fic – All on Black_

_Disclaimer : Nenhum desses personagens pertence a mim... _

* * *

_Ora, ora; Ola menina, Uma Black, não é?_

Sim

_Tem um tempo desde que eu tive um Black para selecionar. Vamos ver..._

Oh, honestamente, não pode ser tão difícil, ande logo.

_Paciência meu bem, paciência..._

Eu não gosto de esperar…

_Você não pode sempre apressar as coisas na sua vida, sabia? Paciência é…_

Uma virtude, e uma que eu não tenho, eu sei. Apresse as coisas Chapéu

_Não estamos atrevida hoje? Você é certamente atrevida e autoconfiante como um Grifinório, mas você não se daria bem lá. De modo algum. Não tem cortesia o suficiente, eu suponho que Lufa-Lufa? Oh, Merlin não, Lufa-lufa não daria de jeito nenhum. Você é terrivelmente leal a qualquer causa que você se alie, mas você não tem o traço agradável..._

Você quer dizer que eu não sou uma molenga. Lufa-lufa são patéticos, são fracotes.

_Acho o que quiser. Hmm… sim, eu vejo agora, uma mente forte; você é muito inteligente. Um grande potencial mágico, eu vejo... você será poderosa. Talvez Corvinal?_

Não Corvinal é para CDFs e vermes de livros. Sonserina

_Sonserina… hmm. Ambiciosa, conivente, motivada… Sim, agora eu vejo; você **é **uma Black. Você tem orgulho no seu sangue, não é?_

Mais do que em qualquer outra coisa

_Muito bem. Você é uma Black no coração, e só tem um lugar para você, meu bem. Você só pertenceria na_

"SONSERINA"

Naturalmente.

* * *

_A segunda Black em dois anos, Eu vejo._

Oh, sim. Bellatrix é minha irmã

_Eu supus que sim, ela era uma sonserina clássica._

Eu sei, meus pais nunca estiveram tão orgulhosos...

_Eu suponho que sim, ela era muito parecida com seus antecessores._

Eu sei

_Mas chega de falar dela; eu tenho um trabalho a fazer, afinal. O que nos temos aqui...? Hmm... não, não Grifinória, Eu vejo, você não é atrevida o suficiente. Corajosa quando precisa ser, mas não tem a confiança. Você se sentiria perdida, eu acho. Talentosa, estudiosa, quieta... Corvinal talvez? Oh, lealdade – forte lealdade… bondade, compaixão, muita. Você não tem o preconceito comum que corre nas famílias de puro sangue hoje em dia. Meu bem, você poderia ser uma Lufa-Lufa._

Senhor Chapéu… por favor me ponha na Sonserina.

_Sonserina? Por que sonserina? De todas as casa, a que você menos pertence é a Sonserina_

Eu preciso estar na Sonserina

_Por que?_

Eles querem que eu esteja

_Eles querem que você esteja? Realmente importa o que eles querem? Você quer o que eles querem? Você é diferente deles. Você não é igual a sua irmã._

Não importa. Eu quero estar na sonserina

_Tem certeza? Você não vai se adaptar. Você não é tão conivente como eles são. É na lufa-lufa que você vai achar pessoas como você, pessoas com o qual se dará melhor_

Eu não me importo. Por favor me ponha na sonserina. Vai fazer as coisa muito mais simples.

_Tem certeza, menina?_

Sim

_Muito bem, se você ainda não tem o desejo de se separar de sua família, não sou eu que vou fazer; você vai fazer isso sozinha um dia. Boa sorte._

Espere, o que-

"SONSERINA!"

* * *

_Outra menina Black?_

Certamente

_Vamos dar uma olhada, Auto confiante, eu vejo, mas não é excessivamente corajosa, nobreza não é a sua força. Você não é uma Grifinória._

Claro que não

_Hmm, uma senso de apatia geral, nenhuma lealdade memorável para se falar, alem da lealdade a sua família, Lufa-Lufa não é para você._

Claro que não.

_Você é uma menina inteligente, uma decente soma de talento... Corvinal talvez? Não deixa para lá, você não estará concentrada o suficiente no seu trabalho. Você estará concentrada em outras coisas não é? Sonserina por outro lado... muita honra, orgulho, uma língua decentemente acida… e o que é isso? Um medo de desapontar seus pais?_

Eu não quero terminar como o meu primo

_Seu primo?_

Sim, você estará selecionando ele em um momento. Ele é terrível; todos na família odeiam ele, exceto tio Alphard, mas o tio alphard é louco e ninguém gosta dele também. Eu não quero ser igual a ele. Eu não quero que todos me odeiem. Eu quero ser igual a Bellatrix. Todos amam a Bellatrix.

_Sim eu vejo, um desejo natural por aceitação. É justo o suficiente, eu sei onde você pertence. É melhor você se juntar a suas irmãs_

"SONSERINA!"

* * *

_Eu tenho visto muitos de vocês Black recentemente._

Isso é muito infeliz. Eu me desculpo. Nos Blacks temos a tendência de sermos insuportáveis

_Besteira, eu estou olhando dentro de suas cabeças. Elas são fascinantes._

Sinta-se a vontade

_Oh meu caro. Você é diferente não é?_

Eu gosto de pensar que sim

_Bem. Você é brilhante, sim, hmm e excepcionalmente talentoso… Corvinal?_

Corvinal soa entediante

_Não, claro que não, corvinal nunca serviria. Você não faz o tipo estudioso e não tem muito respeito pelas regras. Tem muita autoconfiança, coragem, carisma, e lealdade. Oh, imensa lealdade, se alguém merecer. Talvez Lufa-Lufa-_

Lufa-Lufa? Minha mãe me escalpelaria vivo se eu estivesse na Lufa-Lufa.

_Não, eu tenho certeza que você não é esforçado o suficiente para estar na Lufa-Lufa, de qualquer jeito, se você direcionar sua mente para isso. Hmm... que tal Sonserina?_

Isso faria a platéia mais satisfeita

_Você não pertence lá_

Não? Eu ou um Black, no caso de você ter esquecido

_Não precisa de sarcasmo. Você não quer ser honestamente um sonserino não é?_

Não, nem em ultima opção, mas eu acho que seria um caminho a menos eu sou um fracasso completo

_Você não vai ser um fracasso_

Meus pais implorariam para você discordar

_No contrario, na platéia correta, você seria bastante vantagem. Com apoio, você fará grandes coisas_

Acredite em mim, minha família não vai me apoiar nem tão cedo

_Eu não estou me referindo a sua família. Vão haver outros... outros que vão merecer essa sua lealdade_

Outros como quem?

_Isso seria trapacear. Mas eu tenho certeza que achara outra iguais a você na_

"GRIFINÓRIA!"

É. Eles definitivamente vão me escalpelar vivo.

_

* * *

_

_Ola_

Ola

_Você é o ultimo por um tempo, não é?_

Ultimo…?

_Black. _

Oh. … sim, eu acho. Como-

_Eu sei. Você esta nervosa, por que é o ultimo e todos estão esperando para ver se vai ser como suas primas ou como o seu irmão. Não estou certo?_

Eu acho.

_Eu suponho que não deixemos eles esperando. Hmm... você é esperto o suficiente, eu acho-_

Eu não quero ser um Corvinal.

_Não, não você não quer, e você não pertenceria a casa, em qualquer caso. . Lufa-Lufa? Hmm... bem você tem lealdade… e essa lealdade esta acabando com você não é?_

Pardon?

_Você não tem certeza onde sua lealdade deve estar, se é com seus pais ou seu irmão, não é? Não você não precisa responder a isso. Vamos ver... você não tem o perfil para ser um sonserino. Você não é implacável o suficiente._

Andrômeda não é implacável.

_Não, ela não é, mas ela não tem o perfil para se uma sonserina também. Como um grifinório... você não tem a coragem. Você não é particularmente corajoso não é? Essa é a parte do porque que não quer desapontar seus pais._

Eu quero fazer eles felizes

_Por que?_

... Por que eles são meus pais?

_Você é impressionável, eu vejo. Onde eu te colocar vai moldar o que você vai virar. Você pode não ter a coragem de enfrentar seus pais sozinho, mas se eu t colocar na grifinória, estaria acabado para você, seria um empurrão nessa direção..._

Se você me colocar na Grifinória minha família vai me odiar.

_Não toda a sua família, seu irmão estaria do seu lado. Se eu te puser na Sonserina..._

Sirius vai me odiar.

_Você nunca pode agradar a todos, eu temo. Você não pode ser leal aos dois lados, menino. Você não faz decisões por si mesmo com muita freqüência, não é?_

Não, eu acho que não, decisões são geralmente tomadas por mim

_Eu estou te dando a chance de tomar a sua própria decisão agora. Eu vejo que esta dividido em ambas direções. Eu vejo o dilema, mas eu acho que essa é uma decisão que tem que fazer por si mesmo. Qual vai ser criança?_

…

_E então?_

Sonserina, eu escolho Sonserina, Agradar aos meus pais, Sirius sempre me odiou.

_Tem certeza?_

Não, mas me ponha na Sonserina de qualquer jeito

_Descubra onde as sua lealdade esta, menino, este é o melhor aviso que posso lhe dar. Isso pode te causar problemas no futuro_

"SONSERINA!"

* * *

Que família pelicular…


End file.
